Ebb and Flow
by LucyLeigh James
Summary: A follow-up to 4.12 Blackout. A brief add-on to 4.13 Reality Check has been added. My thoughts on 4.14 Taking the Fall has been added. 4.15 The Jumping off Point tag has been added
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly these characters are not mine, but any mistakes are.**

 **A/N An update to Underneath is coming soon, but I had to get this out of my head first.**

The sand was wet and cold against her bare feet; her shoes and stockings long forgotten in the passenger seat of her car. Sharon Raydor stood at the water's edge, her arms tightly embracing her body; trying to find some source of warmth and yet there was none. The warm tears that would not stop flowing from her eyes turned icy cold as they made their way down her cheeks. The wind blew her hair in all directions with the damp night air awakening the natural curls that she had spent time straightening just this morning. She knew she need to pull herself together and get home before Andy and Rusty missed her, but now that she had finally allowed herself to fall apart, Sharon couldn't seem to stop the fear and desperation that surged through her body. Falling apart was not an indulgence that Sharon reveled in nor did she allow it to happen very often. The last time had been a few days after Stroh escaped and she had once again come to this lonely stretch of beach. It had been warmer that night, but Sharon still felt a chill sinking deep into her bones until unexpectedly she felt his strong arms pull her tightly into the warmth of his chest. She had never asked Andy how he found her that night but even then, when he was just her best friend he knew her oh so well. What she would give to have his arms holding her tightly right now.

When Sharon left PAB, she really had planned on going straight home to Andy and Rusty. It wasn't until her phone rang just as she was backing out of her parking spot and she spoke with her daughter that the need for a detour became evident. Just as she suspected, Emily had not heard from her Father in over three months until he called out of the blue the night before; his "concern" for Sharon the main topic of discussion. She managed to hold herself together while she chatted with Emily despite the well of anger building inside her. Jack had used his own daughter to lash out at Sharon and Andy; she shouldn't be surprised that he would stoop so low, but she was and she hated that once again Jack has shown just how despicable he can be. The tears of anger started mere seconds after she ended her call with Emily. It wasn't until she trudged her way through the sand to the water's edge that the tears of anger finally gave way to tears of fear and sorrow.

~~~~~~~SASASASASA~~~~~~~

Louie Provenza grabbed an ice cold beer from the fridge and sat heavily in his leather recliner. He hated to admit it but after the day he has had, he was glad that Patrice was out with her girlfriends tonight. All he wanted was to kick his feet back, have a few beers and enjoy the game. He had just taken a hefty swig of his beer when his phone sounded from the table beside him. Cursing under his breath, he reached to answer the offending item without even looking at the name on the display.

"Yeah?" Provenza grumbled.

"Hey." Provenza sat up straighter when he realized it was Andy on the other end of the call. "Do you know how much longer Sharon is going to be? I've called and texted but she's not picking up."

"Is everything okay?" Provenza asked his tone heavy with concern.

"Oh yeah, the kid and I just didn't want dinner to get cold. It's not like her not to answer, so I wondered if another case had come up."

"No, no…nothing like that. It's just been, well…" Provenza paused for the right words. "You know one of those crazy days. I'm sure the Captain will be home very soon. She had to wrap up a few things with Taylor and you know how that sometimes goes." Provenza glanced at his watch as he half listened to Andy's reply. Two hours, she left PAB almost two hours ago he thought with concern.

"Look Andy, I've got to run. If I see the Captain, I'll tell her to check in with you." Provenza ended the call without waiting for Andy's reply. He quickly poured what was left of his beer out in the kitchen sink and went back to the den to grab his shoes. He should have known something was off with Sharon after what Jack said about Andy in front of the whole team. She had handled her response to the team after Jack's declaration exceptionally well, but Provenza would have expected nothing less. Taylor had then followed her into her office where they stayed with the door closed for almost twenty minutes. Once Taylor left, the Captain spent about ten minutes in her office with the door and blinds closed before she bid everyone good night and slowly exited the murder room. He knew Andy's injury and now subsequent health crisis was taking a toll on their ever stoic Captain. He had heard the panic in her voice when Andy almost collapsed in her office just over a week ago. He had seen the fear in her eyes when they discussed Andy's blood clot, but yet she had remained strong. Now that he reflected on it, Provenza would admit that he had noticed a few tiny cracks in her armor that were beginning to make themselves evident and he wished that he had done more. Provenza made his way to his Explorer, checking his phone before he backed out of his drive. He didn't really know where he was going, but he knew he had to do something.

~~~~~~~SASASASASA~~~~~~~

Sharon turned trying to block the cold wind with her back as she slowly ambled through the sand towards her car. Andy, her Andy…that's how she thought of him now; he could die from this blood clot. And yet yesterday he had stood in her office calmly reading from his little note book all the dos and don'ts associated with having a blood clot. A blood clot…a blood clot in his carotid artery…she couldn't stop those words from reverberating over and over her mind. Sharon knew she had put on a brave front for Andy and for the team today, but inside she was hanging by a thread. She felt as if she hasn't taken a single deep breath since the word blood clot reared its ugly head yesterday.

Her tears continued to fall as she stopped midway to her car and thought back to last night. The fear of something happening to Andy in the middle of the night while she was just down the hall proved to be too much for Sharon; so after hours of tossing and turning she had taken her pillow and quietly slipped into Rusty's room. She longed to curl up next to Andy, but instead she sat for hours on the floor just listening to him sleep. A little before dawn, Sharon crept across the hall and through the bathroom into her own bedroom with Andy none the wiser.

The wind had picked up even more blowing her hair across her face in a tumble of auburn curls. Sharon stepped from the sand on to the deserted parking lot and was safely in her car within minutes. She picked up her phone, frowning when she found the battery dead. She tried to run her fingers through her tangled hair but gave up instead pulling it into a messy bun on top of her head. She checked her face in the rear view mirror and rolled her eyes at her reflection there. Her makeup was a thing of the past and there would be no hiding her red puffy eyes anytime soon. She slipped her heals on her bare feet, cranked the car and started home.

As she pulled into the parking garage Sharon was startled to find a familiar Explorer sitting in visitor parking. She quickly parked and was half way to the elevator when Provenza's voice stopped her cold in her tracks.

"Captain."

Sharon turned quickly almost dropping her purse in the process, "Lieutenant is there something wrong. Is Andy okay?"

Provenza stepped closer and he could see the panic shining in her eyes. "Andy's fine. It's you I'm worried about. Where have you been? Andy called me looking for you, I covered by saying you were in with Taylor. You're not answering your phone. You look like hell by the way."

Sharon let out a ragged breath as she willed her heart to slow, "I'm fine Lieutenant. My phone died, that's all. Come on." She motioned to Provenza. "Join us for dinner while you're here."

"I can't come upstairs; Andy will know that I covered for you."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Lieutenant, I can assure you that with one look Andy will know where I have been and exactly what I have been doing. Now come on." Before Provenza could resist, she grabbed him by the elbow and pulled Provenza along with her. Once they were in the elevator she rested her purse on her shoulder and reached down to remove her heels. She glanced over to find Provenza staring at her, "Yes?"

Provenza knew immediately when she had first turned toward him in the parking garage that she had been crying. There was something very unsettling about seeing this woman appear so undone. "He's going to be okay you know. Flynn's too much of an idiot to let a blood clot get the better of him."

"I pray you're right." Sharon smiled sadly as they step from the elevator. She could feel her eyes begin to well again, but she refused to cry in front of Provenza. Sharon turned her key in the lock and opened the condo door allowing Provenza to step in first. "Look who I found lurking in the parking garage." She announced as Rusty and Andy turned toward the sound of the door opening.

"I don't lurk." Provenza mumbled as he stepped into the living room.

Sharon hung her purse on the coatrack just inside the door. "Give me a few minutes to change and I'll be right out," she called as she quickly made her way down the hall without out making eye contact with Andy or Rusty.

Andy and Rusty shared concerned glances before turning their attention to Provenza who was now seated in one of the side chairs. "What's going on? I thought you said she was in with Taylor," Andy questioned.

"I lied." Provenza shook his head and leaned forward in his chair. "I didn't know where she was. She left almost two hours before you called. Look Andy, it's been a really shitty day and she's got a lot on her mind right now."

Andy stood, "I know she does; if you two will excuse me for a minute." Louie and Rusty watched, sharing a glance as Andy made his way down the hall and paused outside Sharon's door before knocking softly.

He leaned against the door frame waiting for her to answer. After a few moments the door opened, Andy looked down to find Sharon standing just inside the door in yoga pants and a black tank top. She looked at the floor her eyes not meeting his. He still had not gotten used to seeing her like this. Sure he had seen her in casual wear over the last few years, but Andy had to admit he really liked this Sharon. She stepped back and motioned for him to come in. Andy left the door slightly ajar and followed Sharon over to the bed where she sat on the side, pulling her knees up to her chest. Andy sat next to her leaving just a few inches between them. He gently pulled her bare toes under the edge of his leg while softly massaging her feet. "Talk to me."

"I'm so sorry Andy." She started.

"Sharon you have nothing to be sorry about." Andy interjected.

"You may think differently when you hear everything…." Sharon looked down, her eyes clouding with tears. "Damn-it," she mumbled, not wanting to do this in front of Andy.

Andy reached over and lifted her chin with his index finger, forcing her to look at him, "It can't be that bad."

"Well…" She tried to laugh, "Emily told Jack about your recent problems and he…made a point of saying something to the team and Taylor. It had been months since Emily had heard from Jack and he acted all worried and concerned about me. She didn't realize that he was just using her to hurt us. I…"She tried to take a deep breath, "I'm so sorry. I know how much you wanted to keep this quiet."

Andy could feel her trembling next to him. "Come here."

"No, I'll hurt you."

He took her hand in his, pulling her gently until she was sitting right beside him, their thighs and knees touching. Carefully reaching around her, he pulled her gently into his side; all the while still holding her hand tightly in his. "The team would have found out sooner or later, especially if I have to have surgery."

"Don't say that, the medicine is going to work."

Andy rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb, "And if it doesn't, we will deal with whatever happens. I'm going to be fine Sharon."

She let out a muffled sob and turned her head away from him. Her heart ached with fear and with something else. As she sat there, softly cradled in his arm the realization hit her like a ton of bricks…love…Sharon Raydor knew in that moment what she had suspected all along. She loves this man with all her heart and soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon Raydor closed her laptop and leaned back in her desk chair, folding her arms tightly across her chest. She glanced out into the empty murder room, her eyes lingering too long on Andy's empty chair. It surprised her how much she truly missed Andy's presence in the murder room each day. The fact that she got to see him at home was a bonus despite the circumstances, but it still didn't make up for the empty place his absence left in her heart. She could tell the team missed him as well and that thought warmed her soul and a brief smile flashed across her features. She glanced absently at her watch, determined to only spend fifteen or so more minutes on the remaining paperwork before heading home to her two boys.

Thirty minutes later the only sound was the staccato of Sharon's heels as she walked through the darkened murder room carrying her coat, purse and two files. As she neared the elevator bank she looked down momentarily and walked straight into Julio Sanchez as she rounded the corner.

"Detective!" Captain Raydor exclaimed as the fumbled to hang onto the files she was holding.

Sanchez reached out to steady his Captain. "I'm sorry to startle you ma'am. Are you okay?"

Sharon shook her head, still trying to settle her racing heart. "Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was still here and I'm afraid I wasn't paying much attention. Did you forget something Julio?"

Julio smiled shyly, "No ma'am. I actually wanted to talk with you. It will only take a minute. May I walk you to your car?"

Sharon smiled, nodding her head as Julio pushed the elevator call button. Julio held his hand out in front of the elevator doors allowing his Captain to step on before him. "Is everything okay?" Sharon asked the concern evident in her voice as the elevator doors closed.

Julio looked down, fidgeting with the end of his tie. "Yes ma'am. I just want to apologize for the way I've acted the last couple of days. And I wanted to thank you for allowing me to see what was really bothering me…"

Sharon held her hand up to stop Julio from continuing. "Julio, you don't owe me an apology. If anything I owe you one. I should have recognized sooner just how…difficult this case would be for you. But I hate to admit that my focus has been split as of late. I know that is not a good excuse, but it is an honest one."

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Sharon stepped out and stood waiting for Julio's reply. "Lieutenant Flynn is going to be just fine, ma'am."

Sharon smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You know, it was Lieu…Andy's concern that made me realize just how difficult this case was for you. So it really is him that you need to thank, not me. Why don't you stop by the condo tomorrow? I know he would enjoy the company."

"I'd like that ma'am. I meant it when I said he would be okay. You do know that." Julio added as he studied his Captains face.

Sharon pulled her bottom lip between her teeth for just a brief second before she smiled softly. "Good night Detective. I think I can make it from here. I will tell Lieutenant Flynn to expect you sometime tomorrow." Turning quickly, Sharon walked stridently towards her car as Julio stood and watched until the sound of her heels against the concrete floor disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

That smell… the antiseptic smell of the hospital, mixed with the vibrant aromas of their long forgotten Thanksgiving feast was beginning to take a toll on Sharon Raydor. It had been over forty five minutes since they had taken Andy back for surgery and Sharon was feeling more and more nauseous by the minute. She also could feel the concerned eyes of her team watching her, especially Provenza's as she shifted uncomfortably in the side chair that Rusty had brought into Andy's room. She moved her hand over her nose and tried to breathe in through her mouth in hopes that would help settle her stomach but it offered little relief to her churning insides.

"Mom, are you okay?" She looked up to find Rusty standing directly in front of her.

Sharon stood; quickly side stepping Rusty, "Fine. I'm fine…just need some air I think." She walked quickly to the door of Andy's room where she stopped and turned to look directly at Provenza. "I won't be long, if anything happens…"

"Go. He'll be fine." Provenza assured her.

Without another word, Sharon turned and hurried down the hall away from Andy's room. She wasn't exactly sure where she was even going but she knew she had to get out…away from the others, away from the suffocating smells and the curious eyes. She stepped on the elevator, surprised to find it empty and rode to the ground floor. Within minutes she was outside, the fresh air doing little to diminish the feelings inside of her. Sharon followed the side walk along the edge of the hospital grounds and soon found an empty bench. She sank wearily on to the cold concrete; pulling her legs up, Sharon tightly gripped her knees as she rested her head on top. The nausea was better, but the tightness in her chest seemed worse. She took a deep breath and finally allowed herself to give into the fear and anxiety she had worked so hard to suppress. She wiped the silent tears away with the back of her hand and swallowed hard, trying to find some semblance of peace. She thought back to her last view of Andy as they wheeled him around the corner to surgery and she smiled sadly at the thought of the little wave he gave her.

A wave, could that be it? Their last exchange, their last goodbye… Everything had happened so fast. He was gone, off to surgery within a blink of an eye, but she had so much she wanted to say; so much she wanted to do and yet she just stood there frozen in place. What if Andy didn't make it? She would have so many regrets; they would have so many regrets. Andy, her sweet Andy… He has so patiently waited for her time and time again and now she would wait for him; hoping and praying that this wait would not be forever.

Sharon glanced at her watch and stood stretching her arms over her head trying to work out the tightness in her shoulders. She pulled her phone from her back pocket but found no messages. Slowly she ambled back into the hospital once again the lone rider in the elevator up to Andy's floor. As she entered the corridor leading to Andy's room she could see Provenza standing out in the hall alone, his back to her. She quickened her pace and was standing behind him within seconds.

"Lieutenant, is everything okay? Is Andy okay?" Her voice did not betray the anxiety racing through her.

Provenza turned and looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. He searched her eyes and decided immediately that she had indeed been crying. Pausing for a moment before he spoke, the older Lieutenant reached into his back pocket and removed a piece of folded, lined yellow paper. With an out stretched hand, Provenza offered the paper to Sharon. "Andy asked me to give this to you, if he didn't make it."

Sharon stared intently at the paper before reaching out with a trembling hand to take it. She pulled the paper rectangle to her chest and held it tightly to her heart unable to make eye contact with Provenza. "So… he's dead? Andy…he didn't make it?" Sharon whispered as she felt all the strength she had draining from her body.

"What!" Provenza's voice was loud and startled Sharon. "God, no…Flynn's fine. The nurse just called and he's in recovery now. He should be back to the room within the hour."

Sharon looked at her second in command and Andy's best friend as if he had sprouted two heads. Unable to speak, she moved to lean against the nearest wall; the yellow paper still clutched tightly to her rapidly beating heart. Hearing the commotion out in the hall, Rusty stuck his head out of Andy's room to see what was going on. He quickly rushed to Sharon's side, "Mom…Mom…are you okay?" He turned his attention to the Lieutenant, "What happen? What did you say to her?"

"Nothing…I mean, well… I didn't say what she thought I said…not really." Provenza tried to explain.

Before Rusty could ask any more questions, Andy's doctor rounded the corner and strode purposely towards them. Sharon moved from the safety of the wall and stood straighter, yet she still clutched the carefully folded paper tightly to her chest. "Doctor?" Sharon cleared her throat, trying to get her voice under control, "Is Andy okay?"

"The surgery went well, very well. Mr. Flynn was extremely lucky. I would appreciate if you keep his visitors to a minimum over the next day or so. But barring no other complications, I expect a full recovery. Now if you will excuse me, I have other patients to see." Sharon let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding as she watched the Doctor continue down the corridor.

"See, I told you he was fine." Sharon turned toward the sound of Provenza's voice. Her eyes moved from Provenza to Rusty and back to Provenza. She held the piece of folded yellow paper in both hands now; her eyes fell from Provenza's face to the paper in her hands. "Why don't you do down the hall to the ladies room and freshen up while Rusty and I tell the team what the doctor said. I'll make sure they are all cleared out before they bring Andy back to the room." Thankful, Sharon looked back up at Provenza, nodding softly. She stood frozen for just a moment, seemingly unsure of which way to go. Rusty watched with concern as his Mom took the paper in her hands and folded it in half once before sliding it into the back pocket of her jeans. She turned and gently rubbed her hand down Rusty's arm as she passed him before slowly walking down the hall.

~~~~~~~SASASASASA~~~~~~~

Sharon stood gazing out the window of Andy's hospital room. Andy had been back to the room for a little over three hours now and maybe thirty minutes earlier, she had finally convinced Provenza and Rusty to leave for the night. Grateful to finally be able to make herself more comfortable, Sharon had removed her boots and changed into one of Andy's sweatshirts she had brought him the day before. She hugged the sweatshirt tightly around her as she walked back over and sat quietly in the chair she had moved next to his bed. Even though he had woken up a couple of times, Andy was still out of it. Smiling, Sharon held his hand carefully in hers as she sat and watched him sleep.

Several hours later, Andy groaned softly as he shifted in the bed, his eyes fluttering open only to close again. He took a deep breath, surprised to not feel any pain. He opened his eyes again, the lights in his hospital room were dim and he assumed it must already be night outside. He looked to his left and smiled at the sight before him. Sharon slept sideways in her chair, slumped against the edge of his bed. He couldn't see much of her face for the tangle of auburn hair masking his view. He wanted to wake her because he knew her back and neck would be sore but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He needed to watch her for just a few more moments. She is so beautiful he thought. Her glasses sat on the side of the bed close to his knee; Andy grinned even wider when he realized that Sharon was wearing his sweatshirt. He reached his hand out and softly pulled a few of her silky auburn strands through his fingers. She hummed peacefully, shifting slightly in her seat. He watched as her hands clench into fists briefly before relaxing once again. She shifted again, groaning this time as her eyes fluttered open and she made eye contact with Andy. Even in the dim light of the hospital room, Andy was engrossed in the deep green of her eyes. She smiled as she sat up straighter, taking his hand in both of hers.

"Hey. How do you feel?"

"Better…good actually…I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you waited for me."

Sharon gently rubbed circles on the top of his hand with her thumb, "There's no place I'd rather be. I missed you. I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to say…" Her voice caught slightly.

Andy moved his hand from hers and gently cupped her cheek surprised to find it damp with tears, "Hey…I'm fine. I'll be as good as new now."

"I know." She whispered. "I just…" Her voice trailed off for a brief moment, before she chuckled. "If anything like this ever happens again, please don't leave Provenza in charge."

It was Andy's turn to chuckle, "What did the ole man do now?" He watched in silence as Sharon leaned forward in her chair, reaching down she pulled something from the back pocket of her jeans. It wasn't until she held the folded piece of paper out to him that Andy realized exactly what it was.

"He gave me this and let's just say his delivery left a lot to be desired." She smiled sadly as a fresh batch of tears began to fall. Andy took the paper from her hand and laid it on his chest before reaching up to wipe her tears. "I thought for just a brief moment that you…" Sharon breathed deeply and tried to look away from Andy.

He tenderly caught her chin and pulled her back to face him. "Did you read it?"

Sharon reached up and placed her hand over Andy's, "No, I couldn't. I decided… I would wait for you to wake up. I…thought maybe you could…read it to me." Andy gently rubbed her cheek as a single tear fell, "It doesn't have to be right now. I know you are tired, we both are. I just couldn't read it…without you."

Andy moved his hand from the softness of her face and shifted in the bed. "Come on."

"What are you doing? She questioned, as she watched him move closer to the other side of the bed.

"Making room in this tiny bed for you."

"Andy…"

"Please…Sharon. I need to hold you. I need to feel you in my arms and I think you need the same thing. But first…" He handed the paper back to her, "Put that back in your pocket before you lay down." Sharon took the paper from his hand and carefully slid it into the back pocket of her jeans. Carefully, she crawled on to the bed beside Andy, resting on her side. Andy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her even closer to him. He felt her tense for just a brief second. "Relax, sweetheart…I promise, you're not going to hurt me." He moved his hand to rest on her stomach as he finally felt her relax.

They were both quiet and Sharon began to feel her eyes drifting shut as she slowly caressed the top of Andy's hand. Out of the silence, his voice was soft and tender, a tone she had never heard before. The words engrained deep in his memory were easy to recall because they came straight from his heart, "My dearest Sharon…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Tag to 4.15 The Jumping off Point.**

Andy Flynn rolled onto his side facing the open door of Rusty's bedroom. He picked his phone up from the bedside table and squinted at the time displayed there, 3:47 a.m. Andy had been home from the hospital after his surgery for two days now and to say that he was going mad with boredom would be a stark understatement. He had not seen nor spoken to Sharon in over 28 hours. Well, except for the brief flash of her in the background on the eleven o'clock news. They had texted a few times, but after he talked with Provenza around lunchtime today; Andy had reluctantly followed his best friend's advice not to text Sharon unless there was an emergency. Even from what little details Andy had, he knew this case was bad one and he was so angry at himself for being stuck on medical leave. He needed to be at work helping catch the idiot and looking out for Sharon even though she would not like the idea that he does in fact look out for her. He knew better than anyone how absorbed in the details of a case his Captain could get. She would forget to eat, hell she would even forget to drink which is why Andy always made sure there was cup of tea on her desk or near her whenever possible. Andy rolled to his back, tossing his phone on the bed beside him. He thought about everything Sharon has done for him in the last few weeks. No one has ever shown more care or concern for him, but who takes care of Sharon? He wondered. Andy knew he wanted to be the one to take care of her, more than anything, but could she ever open her heart enough to let him. Damn Jack Raydor, Andy thought as he sighed in anger.

Lost in his thoughts, Andy almost didn't realize his phone was vibrating on the bed beside him. He quickly grabbed for it without looking at the display.

"Flynn." He answered.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Provenza voice was tired, but matter of fact.

"No. Is everything okay?" Andy asked trying to mask the panic in his voice.

"I asked Julio to drive the Captain home. They're about ten minutes out. I… just thought you should know. Make sure she gets some rest and we'll talk later."

Sensing Provenza's urgency to end the call, Flynn thanked him quickly before hanging up. Andy rolled out of bed and slipped his green robe on over his t-shirt and pajama bottoms before quietly padding down the hall to the living room. He glanced over at the couch and Rusty's sleeping form as he passed behind him and silently made his way into the kitchen. As noiselessly as possible, Andy put the kettle on to boil and dropped a bag of Sharon's favorite nighttime tea into a mug. Once the tea had begun to steep, Andy padded back down the hall and placed the mug beside Sharon's bed. Next, he unlocked the condo door and slipped out into the hallway where he waited by the elevator. He knew Sharon probably wouldn't be very happy with him for waiting on her like this, but his urgent need to see that she was okay, overrode any fear that he had about her being irritated with him.

Several minutes later, Andy heard the elevator begin to ascend from below. As the elevator doors slowly slid open, Andy looked in to find Sharon leaning heavily against the back wall of the elevator, her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. She was looking down as the doors began to open and had not yet realized Andy was there. She still had on the black pants suit and high heels that she was wearing the last time he saw her, the only difference now was the LAPD windbreaker covering her blouse and suit jacket. She took a slow step forward, looking up finally. Startled, she paused just for an instant when she saw Andy reach out to hold the elevator door open. Worry flashed across her appearance for a split moment, before it was replaced with a small, exhausted smile. Not speaking, Andy reached out and pulled her into his side and slowly led her down the hall to the condo. Once inside, Andy paused in the entryway for Sharon to take her shoes and jacket off but instead she quietly walked over to the sofa where she stood and watched a still sleeping Rusty. Andy waited just inside the hall until she turned and walked back to him. Taking his hand in hers, Sharon pulled Andy down the hall and into her bedroom. She steadied herself on his arm as she reached to remove her shoes.

"Do you feel like a bath?" Andy asked, finally breaking the silence.

Sharon turned with her back to him and unzipped the windbreaker she was wearing and slowly slid it down her arms letting it drop to the floor; Andy immediately noticed her blazer was missing altogether. When she turned back to him, Andy's breath caught in his chest at the sight of her. The front of the pale blue silk shirt she was wearing was covered in dark splotches of blood and he could clearly see scratch marks on her chest.

Sensing his panic, "Don't worry, it's not mine or anyone that you know for that matter," Sharon replied without meeting his eyes. Andy was surprised when she reached up with trembling hands and began to unbutton the blood stained shirt. Her fingers fumbled with the first button.

"Here, let me?" Andy asked, stepping forward as she dropped her hands to her sides, once again not meeting his eyes. Careful not to touch her, Andy undid each button of her blouse. As the blouse fell open he could see that her pale pink lace bra was also stained with blood. Andy's eyes easily migrated to the scattering of freckles that fell from her breast bone and down across her stomach where they mingled in with smears of dried blood. He so badly wanted to ask what the hell had happened, but he knew now was not the time. Sharon shrugged the shirt off, letting it fall to the floor as well. She turned quickly, walking into her closet where seconds later she came out carrying what looked to be her pajamas.

"I'll take a quick shower. Wait for me here?"

Without waiting for his reply, Sharon turned, silently closing the bathroom door behind her. Andy picked Sharon's clothing up from the floor and made his way down the hall to the laundry room off the kitchen. As he walked back into Sharon's bedroom he could hear the water running in the shower. Unsure of what he need to do or where he needed to sit Andy paced around the bedroom for several minutes until he heard the shower turn off. Andy sat awkwardly on the bench at the foot of Sharon's bed and pulled his robe tighter around him despite feeling too hot to even have it on. Andy couldn't help but look up when he heard the bathroom door open, Sharon walked out dressed in red plaid pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt he recognized as his own. Andy couldn't help but grin at the sight of her. Yes she looked exhausted, but he also couldn't recall her ever looking more beautiful.

"What?" She frowned as she stepped closer to him.

Sharon moved to stand in the space between his legs and he gently pulled her to him, resting his head on her stomach. , "Beautiful…You are absolutely breathtaking."

"Andy." She sighed, with a small, embarrassed smile. She hugged him even closer and placed a soft kiss to the top of his head before she slowly stepped back from him. Andy stood and moved closer to the open door way as Sharon sat wearily on the edge of the bed, taking a sip of her now lukewarm tea. She looked at him, her tired jade eyes holding his chestnut ones for what seemed like an eternity before she finally spoke. "Will you stay for a minute… Just until I fall asleep?"

Sharon moved over to lay in the middle of the bed, not bothering to pull the covers back. She patted the space next to her, all the while softly smiling. Turning the light off, Andy moved from the open doorway of her bedroom, shedding his robe as he got closer to the bed. Carefully, he spread his robe out over her as he lay down next to her on the bed. Sharon curled into his side, her head resting against his chest as her hand moved across his stomach where she held lightly to his soft t-shirt. Andy pulled her tightly to him; his fingers automatically resting on her hip as they lay in the semi-darkness, letting the peaceful silence engulf them. No words needed to be spoken; they both knew what was on their minds and in their hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Add on to 4.16 Thick as Thieves**

Andy Flynn stood outside Sharon's condo door; he held his key in one hand while his other hand absentmindedly traced over the numbers 1109 on the door. He had been back at home on his own for a couple of day now and even though it is nice to be back in his own bed, he would readily admit that he missed the down time he and Sharon shared while he was staying with her. He still couldn't help but feel weird about using the key she gave him but Sharon insisted he keep it and use it. Turning the key in the lock, Andy made his way into the entry hall. He slipped his leather jacket off. Having taken the time to go home and change into jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt before heading over to the condo, Andy hung his jacket on the coat rack in the entrance hall. As he rounded the corner, Andy found Rusty seated at the dining table, staring intently at his laptop.

"Hey Kid, where's your Mom?"

"I assumed she was with you." Rusty answered without looking up.

"She left awhile before me, said she had some errands to run." Andy stood and watched Rusty. He knew the Kid was upset. He knew Sharon was upset. And he hoped he could get Rusty to open up to him, even just a little. "So, do you want to talk about it?" Andy asked as he took the chair diagonally across from Rusty.

Still not making eye contact, "Not really… I mean…I screwed up, I see that now…and Sharon's mad…"

"She's not mad, Rusty." Andy quietly interrupted. "Disappointed maybe, but not mad."

Rusty stood quickly and walked into the kitchen, jerking the refrigerator door open with more force than necessary. "Well, maybe I'd feel better if she was mad."

Andy chuckled before he could stop himself, "Trust me kid…you don't want mad, been there done that…mad is not good… Look, Rusty…" Andy stood and walked into the kitchen and leaned against the bar. "She loves you. She wants so much for you in this life that she's helping you build. And I know it hurts that you have disappointed her, but that's kidda the point, ya know. That's the way you learn and grow. Take it from me; I've disappointed plenty of people in my life. But, you know who's helped me work hard to make things right, don't you?"

"Sharon…" Rusty closed the refrigerator door and looked intently at Andy.

"That's right. Your Mom understands more than anyone that I have ever known, that none of us are perfect. That we all make mistakes and as long as she knows that we are working and fighting to do better then she will do anything in her power to work and fight for us." Rusty nodded his head as he listened to Andy.

Rusty folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the counter; his face so solemn that Andy began to worry that maybe he shouldn't have pushed the kid to talk. "I got scared." Rusty mumbled as Andy frowned, waiting for him to continue. "It was becoming too personal…Gus wanted a friend and I don't know how to do friends. So it was just easier for me to ignore him…and focus all my attention on Slider. And then Slider thought I was his friend…Now Gus hates me and I've disappointed the one and only person who has ever believed in me… I've really messed everything up."

Andy took a deep breath and leaned across the bar, "Rusty, you don't really think that your Mom is the only person who believes in you…do you? Rusty looked away unable to meet Andy's gaze. "Listen kid, you have a whole team of people that support you and only want the best for you. Me, Provenza, Buzz…the list goes on and on. What about Judge Grove and his wife? You have this amazing opportunity at UCLA because they believe in you and see the potential in you. Don't sell yourself short. And if Gus really wants you as a friend then after he cools down, he will come to realize that you had a good reason for wanting to do your story about that dirt bag Slider."

Rusty moved out of the kitchen and back to the dining table where he began packing up his laptop and back pack. Sensing the boy's need for some down time, Andy grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen before making his way over to the couch. "Did you have dinner already? I thought we could order something when Sharon gets home."

"I picked up a burger on the way home…Andy?" Rusty moved to sit in the chair opposite Andy. "Do you think I'm capable of having… quote serious relationships?"

Andy shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, "Ah, well…"

"I'm only asking because of something Sharon said to me this morning. I mean…She seems worried that I don't have many…any real friends. I just…I don't know how to do that…how to put myself out there…Now that I think about it, I basically did the same thing to TJ that I've done to Gus and I feel bad about it…but I'm not sure how to change that."

"Can I ask you a question?" Andy countered.

"Yeah, I guess." Rusty frowned.

"A couple of years ago, did you ever imagine that you would have the relationship with Ricky and Emily that you have now?" Andy watched as Rusty pondered his question and he could tell the instant that the kid finally got it. "You built the relationships that you have with them. It didn't come easy, especially with Ricky if I recall correctly. And, it took work and attention from each of you; yeah sure, Sharon was what brought the three of you together but…"

Rusty held up his hand to stop Andy, relief flooding his face for the first time tonight. "I get it…And you're right. I just never thought about it that way. Thank you Andy, for helping me see what was right in front of me." Rusty stood and gathered up the rest of his things. "I've got some stuff to do in my room. Will you tell Mom, I'll talk with her in the morning?"

Andy nodded, smiling. "Night, Rusty." He glanced at his watch after Rusty made his way down the hall. 8:45, he wondered what was keeping Sharon, but he decided not to call or text her. Andy leaned over and removed his shoes, sliding them under the coffee table. Turning, he stretched out on the sofa. It really was more comfortable than Andy ever thought it would be and he would never admit how tired he actually felt. As his eyes became heavy, Andy thought back over his conversation with Rusty and he smiled at the progress they have made in recent weeks.

A little over an hour later, Sharon quietly entered the condo; surprised to find the lights off in the living room. She smiled as she heard Andy softly snoring from the sofa. After hanging her blazer next to Andy's leather jacket, Sharon stepped out of her heels and carried them with her down the hall to her room. It only took her a few minutes to change into a black tank top and black yoga pants. From there she went into the bathroom to cleanse and moisturize her face. Leaving her hair clipped up, Sharon stole across the hall and soundlessly slipped into Rusty's room. She stood for a moment and watched him as he slept. There was so much she wanted to say, needed to say but she couldn't bring herself to wake him. She knew it had been a rough day for him as well.

Without a word, Sharon padded down the hall and perched quietly on the edge of the coffee table across from Andy. She watched as he continued to snore softly. The jeans and black t-shirt suited him well and she found both to be incredibly sexy, along with the five o'clock shadow just beginning to show on his upper lip and chin. She longed to kiss him, but hesitated just for a moment before her desire became too great. Moving to stand over him, Sharon leaned in and placed a soft kiss against his lips. Before she could pull back too far, a hand snaked into her hair and another around her waist pulling her closer. "Andy" She breathed as he pulled her on top of him. "I don't' want to hurt you…"

"Shh…" He moaned, pulling her mouth to his. He needed to feel her, to taste her. Her mouth was intoxicating and he lingered as long as he dared, drawing her bottom lip into his mouth. He could feel her whole body finally relax against him and he smiled softly, their lips now barely touching. She lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes dark with desire as she scooted down just a little so she could rest her head against his upper chest.

Andy needn't ask her where she had been for he could smell the salty air in the silky strands of hair that tickled his chin. He gently held her against him, one hand resting comfortably on her hip as the other played with the soft auburn strands that had fallen from her clip. They stayed like that for quite a while as Andy softly relayed his conversation with Rusty. And Sharon was silent; listening as Andy encouraged her to trust that one day the Kid would in fact be okay.

Sharon slowly, carefully moved off him. She held her hand out to Andy as he sat up and stood from the sofa. It was past time for him to go home, he thought as he stood and stretched the kinks from his back. Sharon took his hand in hers and lead him towards the door, he tried to pause as they neared the door but she just smiled and shook her head as she pulled him down the hall and to the sanctuary of her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Add on to 4.17 #FindKaylaWeber**

 **A/N So sorry for how late this is. RL and the Holidays got me off track. I hope y'all enjoy. The last chapter may be up tomorrow and then hopefully a new Underneath chapter by the weekend.**

Sharon Raydor did not realize how much the temperature had actually dropped. In a rush, she had tossed her suit jacket into the passenger's seat of her car before she pulled out of the parking garage at PAB. Now standing in the damp sand just at the water's edge, the cold wind whipped though the greyish purple knit dress she wore. She shivered and hugged herself even tighter. It was dark now but as she watched the last golden rays of the sun dip blow the horizon, her heart dipped as well. This case was almost too much for her. The death of Kayla Weber reinforced to Sharon Raydor the many things she loves and also detests about being a police officer. And it proved to her yet again what a cruel, heartless world it could be. She breathed in a deep, ragged breath and begged for the tears to come, but tonight they wouldn't. Maybe she was too angry, maybe she was too tired. Regardless, she longed to find the release she so desperately needed. The headache that had danced behind her eyes all day was beginning to become unbearable and she swallowed hard to push back the nausea that bubbled up from her stomach. Just a few more minutes she thought, that's all she needed to find her control once again.

The sudden warmth of his hand on her back startled her, but she did not pull away for she instantly knew it was him. Andy didn't speak, no words were needed. He moved to shrug out of his jacket but she stopped him, instead content to settle against the warmth of his chest. In her bare feet, her head rested just below his chin and she fit perfectly in the space in front of him. He pulled her to him, not leaving any room for his warmth to escape. Her hair flew across both their faces as she reached to tame it behind one shoulder.

Her voice was soft, yet distant. "I finally had a chance to speak with Andrea and she said Rusty did really well yesterday." Andy gave a small hum in reply as he waited for her to continue. "She also said that she saw Gus and Rusty sitting together for a few minutes outside the courtroom."

"The kid is going to do the right thing. Just give him some time."

The sound of Andy's voice vibrated in her ear as she leaned against his chest. "I know he will. I just…"

"What?" Andy asked, wanting to turn her so he could look into those deep green orbs but he could still feel her shiver against him so he waited content for now to share his warmth with her.

"Rusty needs to have a life outside of me. He needs real friends. I tried to point that out to him when we talked the other day, but he…"

"He didn't want to hear it." Andy finished for her.

"No, he didn't." She replied shaking her head.

"Can you blame him?"

Sharon turned, her eyes locking with Andy's. The raw emotion he saw swimming there surprised Andy, but he couldn't look away. When she began to speak, it was in a tone Andy had never heard from her before, "It's my fault. I've smothered him; I've kept him too close trying to protect him from Stroh… and his past… and everything else. I…I've failed… as his mother."

Her head fell to his chest, as Andy stood frozen in shock at her words. Mercifully, it only took a moment for him to recover and react. Grabbing her upper arms, maybe harder than he meant to; Andy pushed Sharon out so he could look at her. As he held her at arm's length, he could feel her tremble against him. "How can you even think such a thing?" His voice was loud and she was surprised at his sudden outburst. "That boy would have no life if it wasn't for you. He probably would still be turning tricks in Griffith Park… or even worse dead! You saved him, Sharon. You did that! You saw his potential when no one else did. Hell! We thought you were crazy for taking the little punk home with you, but in a matter of weeks we could all see the difference you were making in his life. How dare you even doubt that! Sharon Beck failed as a mother! Fucking Lori Weber… failed miserably as a mother! But you…" Andy's voice finally softened, and his hands slid down her arms to gently cradle her small hands in his. She refused to look at him, her eyes plastered to sand below. "Damn-it Sharon…What's really going on? Because I don't believe for a second that you actually think you have failed Rusty."

The wind had picked up again, blowing Sharon's hair across her face as she looked up at Andy. Her green eyes were darker than normal and he could see the tears threatening to fall. She didn't speak, but instead once again wrapped herself in the warmth and safety of Andy's body. He could feel her shiver against him as she inhaled his scent so he turned them and gently pulled her across the sand, towards their cars.

"Give me your keys?" Andy ordered as they neared her car. She handed him the single key he didn't realize she had been holding all this time. He led her to the passenger side of her car and opened the door for her. Sharon made no attempt to question what they were going to do about Andy's car; in fact she didn't say anything. She sat and quickly fastened her safety belt; as Andy shrugged his jacket off and lovingly covered her with it before closing the door. Mere seconds later, as Andy settled into the driver's seat, he looked over at Sharon. His jacket was pulled tightly around her. She had removed her glasses; her eyes were closed while her head rested back against the seat. Andy continued to study her in the dim light of the parking lot and he suddenly realized how tired she actually looked and his chest ached that he hadn't noticed sooner.

Sharon didn't stir at all once they got on the road. Andy made the decision to head straight to his house instead of the condo. They had spent very little time together there, but he needed to get to the bottom of what was really bothering Sharon and they needed the privacy his house offered. His mind went back to the last time he had found her on the same stretch of beach just after Stroh escaped. She was upset that night but tonight was so very different. There was a depth to her melancholy that scared him and Andy Flynn didn't scare easily.

As Andy turned on to his street the sound of Sharon's phone ringing sounded across the car speakers causing Sharon to jump with a slight moan. Andy gently reached across to calm her as he pushed the button on the steering wheel to answer her phone.

"Hey Rusty."

"Oh, Andy…I didn't."

"Your mom's right here. We are on our way to my house for a bit." With this news, Sharon sat up a little straighter and looked out the window to confirm that they were in fact just pulling into Andy's driveway.

"Oh good…" Rusty replied. "I just wanted to let you know that Buzz invited me to the movies and I'll probably crash on his sofa afterwards."

Andy placed the car in park as he listened to Rusty. He glanced over to find Sharon cradling her head in her hand, all the while rubbing her left temple. "Have fun Kid. Thanks for letting us know." Andy replied before quickly hanging up.

Sharon had her shoes on and was out of the car before Andy could make it around to her side. He quickly caught up with her on the sidewalk and placed a guiding hand on the small of her back as they stepped onto the porch. Once inside, Andy slid his jacket from Sharon's shoulders and laid it over the back of the sofa. He watched with mounting concern as Sharon held to the back of the side chair while she removed her shoes. She still had not spoken and her face had a very telling pallor to it. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly moving to her side.

"Fine." Her reply was almost a whisper and did very little to satisfy Andy.

His overwhelming concern quickly gave way to the irritation and fear that had been building in Andy for weeks now. "Christ! Sharon! Talk to me…Don't you dare shut me out. Why can't you let me help you? Why can't you tell me what you are really feeling?" Andy quickly stepped away from her side and turned with his back to her trying to calm himself. But this did little to dispel the anxiety pouring from him. His voice was building with each word and his hands were waving wildly in the air. "You give everyone two hundred percent…Me, Rusty, the team…the god-damn case and where does that leave you? Huh? Where? With nothing! And then you won't let me help you! You won't let me even try to take care of you! Jesus…Sharon! You wouldn't even let me walk across the fucking street by myself but you expect me to just sit back and idly watch you suffer. Well, I'm here to tell you…That is not going to fly."

As Andy slowly turned back around he was taken aback to find Sharon no longer standing behind him. He paused for a moment rooted to the spot where he stood, his hands running through his silver hair. He took a ragged breath and began to wonder if he had just blown everything. It wasn't until he heard a strange sound coming from down the hall that his feet began to move. As he got closer to his bedroom, he suddenly realized what he was actually hearing. Hurrying through his bedroom and into the bathroom, he found Sharon kneeling at the base of the toilet. She vomited again as Andy quickly removed a wash cloth from the linen closet and wet it with cold water. Andy moved behind her and carefully gathered her hair up off her neck and placed the soothing wash cloth there. Sharon rested her forehead against the edge of the toilet for a few moments before she reached up to flush it. Andy removed the cloth from her neck and quickly went back to the sink to wet it again. Sharon sat back heavily on to the floor and Andy cautiously moved to sit behind her. She rested back into his chest as he handed her the cool, damp cloth. Sharon wiped her face and mouth while Andy lovingly once again pulled her hair back.

"Better?" He whispered.

She nodded slightly and gave a small hum. "Andy…I'm so sor…"

"Shh..." He breathed. "I'm the one who's sorry. I'm an idiot. I should have realized you had one of those headaches. I just…I worry about you…and…"

"Andy…"

Before she could finish, Andy moved from behind Sharon and stood. He offered her a hand and carefully helped her up. "There's a toothbrush in the second drawer. Why don't you change into something more comfortable while I go get some tea started and find you something to nibble on?" He gently reached up to cup her cheek, happy to see some color returning there as she smiled softly.

Ten minutes later, Andy looked up to find Sharon walking into the kitchen clad in one of his old LAPD t-shirts and his green robe. The robe swallowed her, but he had a feeling she was cold. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her face was clean of what little makeup had remained from earlier in the day. She looked somewhat better he thought.

Sharon moved over to the dining table and sat with one leg curled under her. She rested her chin on her hand as she watched Andy move about the kitchen. His dress shirt was now thrown over the back of the couch with his jacket and his white undershirt was untucked from his dress pants. Andy approached the table with a tray containing two cups of tea along with cheese and several types of crackers. He sat the tray between them as he took the seat next to Sharon at the end of the table. Sharon cradled her mug with both hands and breathed in the soothing ginger smell before taking a small sip.

Andy watched her over the edge of his mug, not wanting to push her any further than he already had today. So he waited quietly as they both sipped their teas. Sharon placed her mug on the table and looked at Andy. She had so much to say and she wanted to get it right. "The tea is good, just what I needed." She picked up a wheat cracker and took a small bite. "Andy…everything you said…earlier. You're right, exactly right. It's just that I…" She paused for a moment. Frowning slightly, she stood and walked over to the fireplace. Andy fought the urge to get up and go with her; it took everything he had to stay right where he was. "I don't know how to let…you." She breathed out and started again, her back to him now. "I almost lost you…twice and that…terrified me. So I did what I always do…I took control of every single detail that I could, because I couldn't control the one thing that mattered the most." Andy stood and went to her, unable to stop himself. Carefully, he took her by the hand and led her over to the sofa. He sat with his back against the arm of the sofa and pulled her into the space between his legs. She followed his lead and once she was resting against him, she pulled his arms around her.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere." Andy tried to reassure her.

Her voice caught before she could continue she had to take a few moments before she finally spoke again. "I know…I know." Sharon turned sideways, feeling to need to be able to look at Andy. Her eyes shone bright with unshed tears. "Everything was…just too much. This case…that little girl…Lori Weber should have had to live every minute of every day knowing exactly what she did to that precious little girl, but instead she got the easy way out. And Rusty…I want so much for him. He deserves so much that I…can't give him. And you…Andy…You could have died and I…"

Andy pulled her firm against his chest before she could continue. "Okay…okay" He whispered into her hair. They sat there cradled in each others arms for a long while before Andy softly spoke again, "Thank you."

Sharon leaned back from him, searching his deep chestnut eyes for the meaning of his words. "This…is all I ever wanted." He continued. "You…here in my arms…trusting me with your fears, your worries. You don't have to do this alone anymore. Please tell me you know this…deep down…you know that I will always be here for you."

Sharon reached up and gently cupped his face as one lone tear slowly slid down her cheek. "I hope you will be…I pray… that you always will be…but one thing the last few weeks has reminded me of is how unpredictably cruel this life can be in one minute and how utterly beautiful it can be in the next."

Andy smiled sadly, knowing just how honest her words actually were. He leaned forward and kissed away her remaining tears. She moved again settling back into the warmth and safety of his chest. "I need to let Rusty know I'm okay. I know he wondered why I…"

The deep timbre of his voiced vibrated in her ears before she could finish her thoughts. "I spoke with Rusty while you were getting changed and explained you had one of those bad headaches. I promised him that you would either spend the night here or I would take you home later depending on how you were feeling. He's going to text me when he gets out of the movies just to make sure that you are okay. How's your head by the way?"

"Better…just a dull ache now." She could feel Andy try to shift from behind her. "Don't."

"I was going to find something for your head."

Sharon curled slightly into Andy's chest, as he once again wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Stay." She whispered as her eye lids became heavy, "I've got everything I need right here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Add-on to 4.18 Penalty Phase**

The air was cool even for Christmas Day in LA and Sharon Raydor pulled her light grey cardigan close as she sat atop of the old wooden picnic table. Sighing, she wiped the few stray tears from her cheek with the back of her right hand that still cradled her cell phone.

"Sharon, are you okay?"

Sharon turned toward the voice beside her and smiled softly at Nicole. She is so much like her father Sharon thought with another small smile. "I'm fine. I just hung up with Emily, she's in between performances. No matter how old Ricky and Emily get, I still desperately miss them especially when they can't make it home for Christmas. Don't get me wrong, I am so proud of both of them and the lives they are making…I just miss them."

Nicole smiled warmly as she climbed up to sit beside Sharon on the table. Sharon was so different from her own mother and not just in looks. Having the whole family together for Christmas in her home, Nicole had specifically asked that dinner be casual. But not surprisingly, Nicole's mother and her husband had shown up dressed to the nines in Chanel and Armani. Sharon on the other hand looked years younger than her actual age dressed casually in skinny back jeans, black riding boots, a red and grey checkered button down and light grey cardigan. Her glasses sat on the table beside her and Nicole realized that this was the first time she had ever seen Sharon without them. Nicole admired the laugh lines that accentuated Sharon's vibrant jade eyes, giving a gentleness to Sharon's features that Nicole found comforting.

Sharon reached over and softly squeezed Nicole's hand. "Thank you for making room for Gus. I know it means a lot to Rusty and to me."

Nicole chuckled softly, "So…does this mean that Rusty and Gus are dating?"

Sharon pondered Nicole's question for a few moments, "Well…I think that they are getting to know each other better…" Nicole's hearty laugh interrupted Sharon's thoughts, "What?" She questioned as Nicole continued to giggle.

The mischief danced across Nicole's face as she grinned at Sharon, "Maybe I should ask someone who truly understands the definition of dating."

Sharon rolled her eyes before she could stop herself. 'Oh, so much like her father…' Sharon thought again with a sly smile. "I understand the definition of dating just fine…thank you very much. Seriously Nicole, your father and I were just really good friends this time last year."

"Okay Sharon, keep telling yourself that. I know for a fact that my Dad has loved you for a very long time." Nicole watched as Sharon blushed slightly before smiling softly. "But...I do think that I finally understand your need to keep things simple at first. These last few weeks have been...very eye opening." It was Nicole's turn to reach out and squeeze Sharon's hand, "I really don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" Sharon questioned in confusion.

Nicole dropped Sharon's hand to hug her own knees tight, "Send the man you love out in to harm's way."

"Ah…" Sharon hummed as a brief sadness washed over her. "I wish I could give you a simple answer, but there's not one. I worry about my entire team every single time I send them out but, I can't let my lov...feelings for your father cloud my judgement. That wouldn't be fair to him or to the team. It doesn't mean that I feel any less or hurt any less, it just means that in the moment I have to set those emotions aside and focus solely on the job at hand."

"But…" Nicole paused to gather the right words. "Weren't you scared that you were going to lose him?"

"Terrified…" Sharon looked away trying to hide the tears she could feel beginning to sting her eyes.

"You never once showed it. Every single time we spoke while I was stuck in Europe you were a pillar of strength. You were calm, re-assuring and so positive that he was going to be alright. You were exactly what I needed and I don't know how I will ever thank you enough for that."

"Nicole…" Sharon tried to interrupt. "You're giving me far more credit than I deserve."

"I don't think so." The voice came from behind them and they both were quickly startled.

Nicole slid from the top of the table and wrapped her arms around Andy, "Dad, it's not nice to sneak up on your daughter and girlfriend, especially while they are deep in conversation."

As he held to Nicole, Andy reached out to take hold of Sharon's hand, "I had to come see what my two girls are being so serious about."

"Nothing." Both Sharon and Nicole said in unison, before dissolving into a fit of laugher.

Picking up her glasses, Sharon moved from her place on the table as Andy still held tightly to her hand. He pulled her snug into his left side while Nicole settled in on his right. Together, they slowly walked back to the house. Andy glanced from his daughter's smiling face to Sharon's and his heart filled with a love so deep it hurt. 'The Sharon effect' he thought with a grin, 'Thank God for the Sharon effect.'


End file.
